Psonic X Touhou
Psonic X Touhou is the future competitive arcade-style crossover fighting game with some RPG elements, 2.5 graphics and it's all about the rivalry between indie games, but Space Monsters is released publicly and other future games are coming soon with the help of his staff, especially the basis of Kickstarter, the crowdfunding site. Plot Since the peaceful outside world of the 21st century has suffered few wars between 2010s and 2020s (like in the events of 20XX series, War on Terror and with the terrorist faction Blackfoot), people were working for the modern times in the presence of one deity and the United Nations, a main world organization. Sometimes, there is something mysterious and dark around the global edges that the whole investigation is not over yet, by the time of an alien expedition, which the extraterrestrial creatures visited from the real world history including the non-myths. However, in some events of 20XX, it was rumored that the Global Peacekeeping League (a military and police government and subsidiary of the United Nations) has detected a mysterious being from outer space. Before their report, it will begin to rise up the whole re-visitation but taking a slow moment for a long time to come sooner or with something futuristic. Of course, after that, many people are experiencing a serious case somewhere on earth by watching several news reports in other locations, most probably in Tycoon City as the game's primary target with a special military term RECOM (a phenomenon between "Resistance" and "Command" words). While the case is going on, Engr. Joe Dell of Recom Mercenary Squad has a plan for the help of other engineers to build a time portal, with a dimension between reality and fantasy. If it was created, there is something strange that the citizens of Tycoon City are living in currently outside world now. Besides, the only targeted fantasy is in Gensokyo, a remote place where been set in incidental times of Gregorian calendar once in a while. As the future moves on, it finally comes to introduce itself a powerful alien superweapon named Overlimits, derived from its alien homeworld Xenoria. It begins with a disgrace to humanity to take a control of Xenorians and make the outside world dominated for a new extraterrestrial life, most especially other aliens. So people needs help and Engineer Joe has another plan to his fellow members of R.M.S that the inspirational military mission has started immediately. Then they summon people from several locations (particularly a destination from Gensokyo to the modern Outside World following the inspiration of Urban Legend in Limbo), give them a special chance and prepare a surrounded fighting tournament with a lot of battles in order to be prepared stronger before the forceful resistance against Overlimits, also those who came from both the future and the past. Gameplay Like M.U.G.E.N. This game shares the similarities to Capcom vs. SNK and Marvel vs. Capcom as a turn-based/tag team gameplay style. The special moves are known as Special Cards (Skill Cards in Japan), the Super Combos are referred to Super Cards (Spell Cards in Japan) and the Level 3 (Ultimate Combo) attacks are known to be Ultra Cards (Last Words in Japan), which are similar to Ultra Combo of Street Fighter IV series. In arcade mode, you can beat several opponents in 7 battles before you face Overlimits, a super weapon which represents super-boss and compared to Abyss from MVC2. Artists *Moe Harukawa *Axl Jet Baños *Jun'ya "ZUN" Ota *Daisuke "Pixel" Amaya Composers *Manabu Namiki *Jun'ya "ZUN" Ota *Hisayoshi Ogura *Jake Kaufman *Daisuke "Pixel" Amaya (arranged themes of Quote and Curly Brace from Cave Story) *Ippo Yamada *Manami Matsumae *Danny Baranowsky *Michiru Yamane *Travis Stebbins Characters Playable characters Psonic side Touhou side Secret characters DLC characters Guest characters Non-playable characters Psonic side *Deck Homwell (from Space Monsters) *Brake Andrens (from Space Monsters) *General Baxter (from Space Monsters) *Dr. Gorisly (from Stander Park) *Captain Pilot (from Aegius) *Willard Cang (from Metal Wings) - Erik Kimerer *Thrusty Cang (from Metal Wings) - Jason Wishnov *The Determinator (from Denizone) *General Morcan Mysterion *Colonel Bludips *Kona *James Rogan - Troy Baker *Overlimits (final boss) - Fred Tatasciore *Engr. Joe Dell *Satomo Sotomiru (from Extraterrace) - Kaiji Tang *Ellis Nipper (from Extraterrace) - Zack Tyler Eisen *Orville Propellers (from Gyro Fighters) *Fokker Volkswaffe (from Gyro Fighter) *Arnold Montogomery (from Gyro Fighters) *Willson Mustang (from Gyro Fighters) *Martin Lightning (from Gyro Fighters) *Erik Yakolai (from Gyro Fighters) *Tank busters *RAS pilots - David Kaye *RRA members *Abraham Lincoln *SES members *General Ross Nickson *Gunner Brothers Keith & Louis (from Home-World Infestation as seen in the screen of an airship) *Kan (from Zoarg) *Edward (from Zoarg) *Merry (from Zoarg) *Zombie Adolf Hitler (from Axis of Evil) *Zombie Hirohito (from Axis of Evil) *Takeshi Homura (from Axis of Evil) *Josefina Pierre (from Axis of Evil) *Rommel Krieg (from Axis of Evil) *Volk Bolshoi (from Axis of Evil) *Keaton Reginald (from Axis of Evil) *Alvin Arlington (from Axis of Evil) *Chill Rublin (from Axis of Evil) *Peter Surrey (from Axis of Evil) *Giorgione Bellini (from Axis of Evil) Touhou side *Eirin Yagokoro - Lauren Landa *Nazrin *Yoshika Miyako *Three Mishievous Fairies *Prismriver Sisters *Letty Whiterock *Chen *Ran Yakumo *Koakuma *Benben Tsukumo - Kira Buckland *Yatsuhashi Tsukumo - Eden Riegel *Wakasagihime *Sekibanki *Shou Toramaru *Rinnosuke Morichika *Giant Catfish *Taisui Xingjun *Soga no Tojiko *Hieda no Akyuu *Seiran *Ringo *Doremy Sweet *Sagume Kishin *Reisen II *Watatsuki no Yorihime *Watatsuki no Toyohime *Kosuzu Motoori *Rin Kaenbyou *Aki Sisters *Ryuukoto *Maribel Hearn *Renko Usami *Kumori Kakkazan *Unzan - Kirk Thornton Miscellaneous *Announcer - Lucien Dodge *Commentator - Edward Bosco Stages Psonic side *Long Passage Headquarters (from Space Monsters) *2base (from Garrisoners) *Tycoon City *RMS Headquarters *RRA Base *RAS Airfield *Hereticus (from Aegius series) *Aegius *Xenoria *Route XXX *Allied Swastikan Brigade Base *Nuclear Factory *Fear Laboratory *Nuke Site *Crystal Field *Guerrilla Rainforest *Planetoid Belt *Deserted Coliseum *Suijin *Alpine 999 *Volcano Island *Savanna 777 *Asiatown *Galactic Elevator *Space Base *The Lost Tundra *RNF Shipyard *Stuckholmes City (from Space Monsters series) *Fate of the Outside World (Final Stage) Touhou side *Hakurei Shrine *Scarlet Devil Mansion *Netherworld *Moriya Shrine *Eientei *Dream World *Human Village *Misty Lake *Youkai Mountain *Myouren Temple *Shiny Needle Castle *Forest of Magic *Mysterious Sea of Clouds *Bhava-Agra *Kirisame Magic Shop *Bamboo Forest of the Lost *Treasure Ship Above the Clouds *Underground Geyser Center *Garden of the Sun *Higan *Snowy Garden of Hakugyokurou *Hall of Dreams' Great Mausoleum *Divine Spirit Mausoleum *Youkai Tanuki Forest *Kourindou *Genbu Ravine *Palace of the Earth Spirits *City of the Outside World DLC Stages *Siege Town (from Robotrode) *Ruins of Berlin (from Axis of Evil) *Castle Stalinoviet *Mountain Monolith (from Zoarg) *Senkai *Makai *Lunar Capital *Mare Tranquillitatis Guest Stages *Floating Island (Cave Story) Category:Fighting games Category:Crossover Category:Crossover video games Category:Crossover Fighting Category:Games based on Manga/Anime Category:Games based on Cartoons Category:Psonic Category:Fighting Games Category:Games Category:Video Games Category:PC Games Category:Xbox One Games Category:PlayStation 4 Games Category:Wii U Games Category:PlayStation Vita Games Category:Nintendo 3DS Games Category:Xbox 360 Games Category:PlayStation 3 Games Category:Fighting Category:Fighting Crossover Category:Fighting Game Category:VG Ideas Category:Game Ideas Category:Game ideas Category:PC games Category:PC Category:Windows Category:Microsoft Windows Category:Windows games Category:Windows Games Category:Xbox One Category:XBOX One games Category:Xbox One games Category:XBOX ONE Games Category:XBOX One Category:PlayStation 4 Category:Playstation 4 Category:Playstation 4 games Category:Playstation 4 Games Category:PlayStation 4 games Category:PS4 Games Category:PS4 games Category:Ps4 Category:Ps4 games Category:Wii U games Category:Wii U Category:Nintendo Wii U Category:Nintendo Wii U Games Category:Nintendo Wii U games Category:PlayStation Vita games Category:3DS games Category:Nintendo 3DS Category:3DS Category:Nintendo 3DS games Category:3DS Games Category:XBOX 360 Games Category:Xbox 360 Category:Xbox 360 games Category:XBOX 360 games Category:X-Box 360 Category:Playstation 3 Games Category:PlayStation 3 Category:PlayStation 3 games Category:PS3 Games Category:PS3 Category:Ps3 Category:PS3 games Category:Ps3 games Category:20XX